Lui
by Soul004
Summary: Qu'y-a-t-il derrière la douceur de Jûshirô Ukitake, derrière la frivolité de Shunsui Kyôraku ? Que cache leur amitié ? Lors d'un incident au Seireitei, Shunsui prend conscience d'une vérité qu'il a trop longtemps ignorée.
1. Fièvre

À l'occasion de la centième review des « foudres de Renji », une petite fic en trois chapitres, mettant en scène Jûshirô et Shunsui, selon la demande de Kate :

"[…] Donc, personnages: Ukitake et Kyôraku. Sentiments: la prise de conscience de leurs sentiments, et leur manière de dealer avec ça, de l'exposer( ou non) au grand jour. Et pour le reste je laisse libre court a ton imagination [...]."

* * *

Disclaimer : Bleach est un manga de **Tite Kubo**, à qui j'emprunte les personnages et l'univers, dans le simple but de m'amuser et de vous distraire.

* * *

**Lui**

**Fièvre**

Rien ne me convient mieux qu'un tranquille après-midi où je peux me prélasser, à l'écart des contingences de ce monde. Cela ne veut pas dire qu'aucune tâche ou devoir ne réclament mon attention, mais il m'est agréable de les ignorer, tout simplement. J'ai la chance d'être fortuné, je me suis entouré de gens compétents, mon physique est loin d'être ingrat, pourquoi n'en profiterais-je pas ?  
Les bras d'une femme passionnée me comblent. Cependant, si j'apprécie un attachement passager et réciproque, je ne veux pas d'un lien profond ni d'aucune forme d'engagement. Je ne suis pas doué pour respecter ce genre de vœu. D'ailleurs, je m'y suis déjà brûlé les ailes. Avant tout, je recherche le plaisir, le plaisir des sens, celui dans lequel je pourrai m'étourdir.  
Certains vous diront que mon caractère laisse à désirer. Je suis loin d'être de leur avis. Je peux vous accorder que je possède un goût prononcé pour l'excentricité et cultive une certaine nonchalance, mais c'est ce qui fait mon charme, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis également puissant et intelligent. J'ai reçu une éducation raffinée. Qu'est-ce que quelqu'un comme moi fait à la tête d'une armée ?

Si vous vous le demandez, c'est que vous vous arrêtez aux apparences et que vous m'avez jugé sans me connaître. Le fait est que je possède le sens des responsabilités et que je deviens sérieux lorsque la situation l'exige. Mais à tout bien choisir, je vais préférer la conversation d'une créature délicieuse aux formes épanouies et au discours élégant, aux chocs des épées et aux hurlements de combattants. Quoi de plus naturel ? Entre boire une coupe de saké en agréable compagnie, sous les branches d'un cerisier en fleurs, et transpirer d'effort dans les vents soulevés par la poussière d'une bataille, déclenchée par des êtres au physique répugnant, le choix me paraît évident.

Malheureusement, il est des jours où mon esprit ne peut se détourner des événements qui se produisent. Le sens des responsabilités, vous ai-je dit ! C'est ainsi que je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir concerné, comme en ce moment.

###

La tension est palpable dans l'air. Nous, capitaines des treize armées de la cour, réunis dans la grande salle de la première division, évitons de croiser nos regards. Je profite judicieusement du confort du chapeau que je porte en cachant mes pensées à l'abri de ses larges bords. À ma gauche, Byakuya Kuchiki ne semble même pas respirer, tel un pantin sans âme.  
Nous avons appris, il y a quelques jours, qu'une des nôtres a commis un sacrilège, elle a cédé ses pouvoirs à un humain. Rukia, la petite demoiselle adoptée par le clan Kuchiki, est jugée pour ce crime et sera condamnée, sans recours possible. Et j'attends, avec les autres capitaines, le verdict final.

J'entends encore la voix inquiète de ma petite Nanao. Mon second a le souci du devoir et connaît les conséquences d'un tel acte. Mais j'ai saisi l'émotion qu'elle a retranché derrière le verre de ses lunettes. Cette contradiction, entre sérieux et sensibilité, est ce qui la rend si charmante à mes yeux. Avant de partir, j'ai posé ma main sur sa tête pour la rassurer. Elle a l'habitude de remonter ses cheveux et de les attacher à l'aide d'une large barrette, en une sorte de chignon qui dégage sa nuque, si délicate. Elle a penché imperceptiblement le menton vers sa poitrine. C'est ainsi qu'elle m'a confié en silence la protection de son amie de l'association des femmes Shinigamis. Je me demande ce qui sera en mon pouvoir de faire.

Un battant de la grande porte s'entrouvre. Celui que personne n'espérait plus apparaît dans la lumière du dehors. Moi, je sais qu'il n'aurait, pour rien au monde, manqué d'assister au rendu du jugement de sa jeune subordonnée, si particulière.

Grand et bien bâti. Élégant et svelte... C'est l'impression qu'il pourrait donner. Mais ce matin, en le voyant arriver et prendre sa place au bout de la rangée, il ne me vient qu'une envie : lui tendre la main, alléger ses pas, soulager ses souffrances.  
Son visage émacié, aux traits tirés par la fatigue d'une mauvaise nuit, ne montre pourtant aucune autre faiblesse. Son regard brun est doux et serein, un sourire fin anime ses lèvres et nous parle de l'inépuisable indulgence qu'il possède.  
Pourtant, la réunion terminée, dès qu'il sera de retour dans l'enceinte de sa résidence, chacun de nous sait que ses épaules se courberont sous la brûlure qui habite ses poumons. Il se délestera alors du poids de son haori. Il dénouera la ceinture qui lui comprime le ventre. Il s'enveloppera dans un simple kimono et s'allongera, appréciant chaque seconde de ce repos où ses jambes n'auront plus à lutter, où ses mains n'auront plus à trembler, où son souffle pourra se libérer de la compression qui l'afflige. Lentement, si la chance vient à lui tenir compagnie, il se relaxera en échappant à une toux épuisante et douloureuse, pour s'enfoncer dans un sommeil fiévreux.

Ce jour-ci est un de ses mauvais jours, un de ceux où tous, autour de lui, se rappellent sa maladie. Son teint est devenu presque translucide. Le sang a quitté ses lèvres. La moiteur de sa peau trahit sa fièvre. Lorsqu'il entre dans la grande salle de la première division, chacun tourne la tête et peut voir, encore une fois, les rouages de la destruction sur un esprit si fort.  
Mais aucun de ceux qui sont présents ici n'a d'élan vers lui. Même pas moi, moi qui sais, plus qu'aucun autre, combien chaque pas lui coûte.  
Parce que malgré sa pâleur, malgré l'appréhension de le voir succomber à son mal et s'écrouler devant nos yeux, il reste un capitaine des treize armées de la cour, l'un des plus puissants et des plus anciens à ce poste. En même temps que la fragilité de sa constitution nous donne envie de le protéger, sa détermination et sa volonté empêchent quiconque d'approcher. Même moi, moi qui sais.

Il ne parle jamais du mal qui le ronge. Il vit, aux côtés de sa douleur comme un époux infidèle. Nos deux insouciances se ressemblent. Moi, je papillonne frivolement d'une fleur à l'autre, sans jamais m'y arrêter. Lui, n'accorde pas d'intérêt à ses crises : il ignore sciemment leur gravité. Mais cette façon qu'il a de traverser les rechutes sans se cacher, mais sans rien en dire, est justement ce qui le maintient à l'écart du monde. Il ne laisse personne s'approcher, même pas moi, moi qui sais.

Il se tient à l'extérieur de la vie. Cela, moi seul le comprends. Et si je relève un moment le chapeau qui couvre mon regard d'ombre, j'aperçois sa brillante chevelure blanche, vivant contraste de son état, si longue, éclatante et soyeuse, dont les mèches caressent ses reins comme mes mains ont aimé le faire. Dans sa petite enfance, de noirs, ses cheveux sont devenus blancs en quelques jours. Leur couleur est un rappel vibrant du mal dont il ne pourra jamais guérir. Il les laisse pendre librement derrière son dos, comme si sa maladie était une parure qui devrait l'accompagner chaque heure de la journée. Il a fait de sa chevelure la gardienne de sa sérénité.  
Avant notre rencontre, ses cheveux étaient courts.

Il donne l'apparence de la vie comme moi je donne l'apparence de l'amour. Joyeux, plaisantant, si affectueux et bienveillant. Il est constamment entouré, respecté, admiré. Seulement, observant chacun, se dévouant à tous, c'est comme s'il vivait la vie des autres et non pas la sienne. Je n'ai pas su briser sa retenue. J'ai fui devant la résolution implacable de ses yeux bruns et de son silence.

Notre amitié est un mensonge, un pis-aller, car je n'ai pas su obtenir son amour.

Il se soucie de chacun, comprend mieux que vous vos sentiments, sait prononcer les mots qui vous apaisent, dire ce qu'il faut pour vous sortir d'une impasse. Sa douceur vous tranquillise, sa gentillesse vous réchauffe le cœur. Mais il ne fait rien pour lui-même. Comme s'il s'en refusait le droit, il supprime chaque émotion trop vive, transforme en leçon de sagesse la mort pénible d'un ami, et ne pleure jamais. Mon épaule tendue est inutile.  
L'espoir qu'il apporte aux autres, il se le dénie à lui-même. Il se contente d'observer, de veiller, de s'amuser parfois, mais il ne veut pas m'aimer.

Jûshirô Ukitake, mon ange précieux, intouchable et si fort.

Lorsque, comme aujourd'hui, il va mal, je me sens amer et triste. Le passé me revient en mémoire. Je regrette mon incapacité à me satisfaire d'un amour platonique, et cette certitude me révolte. Immanquablement, quand viendra le soir, quelque soit le nombre de coupes que je boirai, le saké me paraîtra sans goût ; quelque soit la compagne qui se tiendra à mes côtés, sa beauté disparaîtra à ma vue. Je me remémorerai le temps où notre ignorance était notre sauvegarde, où l'avenir ne se dessinait pas encore, où rien n'était certain et tout restait à découvrir. Je me remémorerai celui que j'étais alors, celui qui s'amusait à courir derrière une jolie fille, celui qui se réjouissait d'un regard ému et d'un baiser volé. Et je désirerai revenir à cette innocence, parce que si, aujourd'hui, j'honore toujours de mes discours amoureux les jeunes femmes que je rencontre, je ne le fais plus que dans le souci d'égayer la morosité de mes journées, de remplir le vide de mon cœur.

Ayant pris place, Jûshirô regarde vers moi. Soudain, il me sourit, et le sourire me gagne aussi. Dans mon égoïsme, je le laisse me réconforter. Je me souviens que s'il peut se tenir ainsi devant nous, c'est parce qu'il ne cède pas à la faiblesse. Ni à celle provoquée par la maladie, ni à celle induite par l'amour. Il combat, et quelque soit son état, il prendra les armes pour défendre la justice en laquelle il croit. Même s'il doit vomir son sang, il se dressera devant le seigneur Kuchiki, il l'exhortera à la compassion et à la révolte. Même s'il sait que cela est vain, il croit pouvoir déterrer les sentiments enfouis du frère de la fautive. Et je sais que je me tiendrai à ses côtés, je sais qu'au moment où les émotions menaceront de l'envahir, j'ignorerai mes propres blessures et je l'encouragerai.

Il n'a pas d'énergie à consacrer à notre amour. Il ne peut pas s'exposer aux tumultes des chairs, à l'écorchure de la suspicion, ni à l'intensité d'un bonheur fugitif. Pour se tenir debout, il doit rassembler toutes ses forces, sans les éparpiller. Tous les deux nous le savons, mais moi je me refuse à l'accepter. Il me connaît volage. Serais-je capable de fidélité s'il se vouait entièrement à moi ? Je n'ai pas pu le lui assurer.

Certains jours, d'ailleurs, j'oublie que je l'aime. Qu'il est doux alors de rire avec lui ! Je pourrais presque croire à cette amitié construite sur de si nombreux souvenirs. Je me ressource à son contact savoureux, me nourris de son air désapprobateur à mes déboires amoureux et m'enchante au énième récit de nos anecdotes communes. Je suis heureux.  
Mais aujourd'hui, témoin de cette menace qui l'a arraché à ma vie, qui lui ôte la sienne, je ne puis l'être.

**fin du chapitre un**


	2. Aveu

**Aveu**

C'est avec soulagement que je retrouve la cour familière de la huitième division. Je m'y suis construit un petit havre de paix, qui me permet d'échapper à l'humeur sombre qui menace de s'étendre sur tout le Seireitei. Sauf que, à peine suis-je revenu de la réunion, Nanao, ma vice-capitaine très compétente et très sérieuse, curieuse et inquiète, m'interroge.

« La peine capitale ! s'exclame-t-elle, après que je lui aie fait un bref compte-rendu.  
— Oui.  
— C'est extravagant. Et pourquoi par le biais du sôkyoku ? Elle n'est même pas officier.  
— Je ne sais pas.  
— Vous êtes trop insouciant. Je ne m'étonne même pas que vous n'ayez pas demandé. Quelles sont vos intentions ? », me sermonne-t-elle, un brin d'irritation dans la voix.

Chère Nanao, elle me connaît si bien. Elle sait avant moi que, bien que j'aie envie d'oublier l'horreur du jour dans une coupe de saké, je ne pourrai pas faire semblant de ne rien voir. Exécuter la petite Kuchiki pour un délit somme toute mineur : existe-t-il une raison qui justifie cette barbarie ?

« Que pourrais-je bien faire ?  
— Vous allez la laisser mourir ?  
— Aimerais-tu me voir me rebeller, Nanao-chan ?  
— Sans aller jusque-là, il doit bien y avoir un moyen. Le capitaine Kuchiki ne peut-il pas intervenir pour alléger la sanction ?  
— Tu sais bien qu'il ne le fera pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle baisse le regard, car elle réalise qu'aucun espoir n'est permis, qu'aucun recours légal n'est possible. Elle a bon cœur mais elle est réaliste. Déjà, les traits de son visage se durcissent. Elle relève le menton, le doigt sur le coin de ses lunettes. Elle a l'air d'un professeur qui va faire la leçon à un élève, tout en sachant qu'il ne sera pas écouté. Elle me connaît bien, ma petite Nanao.

« Quand bien même, ce n'est pas ce qui vous arrêtera, soupçonne-t-elle.  
— Nanao-chan, ne fais pas trop travailler ton adorable petite tête, ce n'est pas bon pour ton teint.  
— Allez-vous cesser de m'appeler ainsi ! », rétorque-t-elle.

Elle est redevenue la sévère jeune femme qui veille toujours sur moi et mes incartades. Je devrais plutôt dire qui me surveille. Cela ne me déplaît pas. J'aime feindre de vouloir faire sa conquête ; elle feint d'être insensible à mon charme. Elle semble ignorer que ce sont ses rebuffades qui m'inspirent. Elle n'en est que plus adorable.

« Garde le fort, veux-tu ?  
— Quel besoin avez-vous de mon assentiment ? Ce n'est pas comme si vous resteriez si je refusais !  
— Aah, j'aime quand tu me houspilles comme ça ! Tu es si mignonne... »

Elle n'a même pas cligné des yeux, ma petite Nanao, et c'est avec son air impénétrable qu'elle me regarde partir.

###

Le domaine de Jûshirô est d'une tranquillité suspecte. D'ordinaire, les visiteurs y sont toujours accueillis à grands renforts de pas coursés, lorsque ses deux lieutenants, institués anges gardiens, concourent pour être le premier à lui annoncer une visite. S'ils se font discrets, c'est que son état a empiré, ou bien qu'il les a congédiés, ce qui n'est pas non plus bon signe. Je m'empresse et me présente à la porte de sa chambre.

Il se tient debout près de la fenêtre, encore vêtu de son uniforme. Lorsqu'il me voit, il tend brusquement une main vers moi, comme pour m'interdire d'entrer. Je remarque les traces de sang séché sur ses doigts. Alors, rien ne peut plus m'empêcher de franchir le seuil, même pas son regard qui m'implore de n'en rien faire. Je me précipite vers lui et l'enlace. Son corps, que je connais vigoureux et majestueux, semble se rétrécir contre moi. Je le retiens lorsque ses genoux cèdent sous lui. J'ai l'impression de l'écraser.  
Notre amour est sa faiblesse. Il donne le champ libre aux ravages de sa maladie. Dans ma force, Jûshirô se laisse aller et ne peut plus lutter.  
Mais tout est bien. Même s'il est éphémère, même s'il met à jour sa fragilité, son relâchement auprès de moi amorce le repos dont il a besoin.

Il s'endort dans mes bras. Ces moments-là sont rares, ceux où il s'abandonne auprès de moi.

Dans le silence qui nous environne, uniquement traversé par sa respiration laborieuse, je repense à la première fois où je l'ai tenu ainsi.

C'était quelques semaines après notre entrée à l'université. Je l'ai remarqué dès le premier jour. D'abord, à cause de la couleur inhabituelle de ses cheveux, mais surtout, parce qu'il avait conservé un air juvénile qui lui conférait une innocence insolite. Son regard était si profond, comme s'il avait connaissance de choses que nous autres, jeunes étudiants immatures, ignorions encore.  
Moi, je passais mon temps dans l'inconscience la plus totale. Je m'amusais dès que l'occasion s'en présentait, et je tombais amoureux de chaque fille que je rencontrais. Étrangement, auprès de lui, je retrouvais mon sérieux. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait m'irriter !  
Il avait toujours une cohorte de jeunes gens autour de lui. Il distribuait son sourire sans y faire attention. Quand il s'approchait, une vague de quiétude et de douceur vous recouvrait. Cela ne faisait pas mes affaires, toutes les filles se retournaient vers lui, et me fuyaient.

Je suppose qu'à la base, je devais, moi aussi, faire tache dans son paysage. Il me regardait parfois d'un air désapprobateur, en secouant la tête, comme s'il rejetait ma conduite. Apparemment, il ne me trouvait pas digne de l'indulgence qu'il avait pour nos camarades.  
Le second fils d'une famille riche et noble, un garçon de bonne famille, sans aucune responsabilité et qui gaspillait son temps et son argent : c'était sans doute tout ce que je représentais pour lui. Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi j'y faisais attention. D'ordinaire, je ne me préoccupais pas de l'opinion qu'on avait de moi. Mais lui me captivait.

Pas un de mes familiers d'alors n'aurait songé à me critiquer. Je les emmenais faire la fête, c'était tout ce qu'ils demandaient. Lui, je ne savais qu'en penser. Il se joignait volontiers à nous lorsque je l'invitais. Il avait une bonne descente et savait étonnamment bien raconter les histoires. Toutes sortes d'expressions différentes animaient alors ses traits quand il jouait les personnages. Je me surprenais à le regarder et me demandais ce qu'il pouvait bien cacher derrière la retenue qui le caractérisait habituellement.

Jusqu'à ce fameux jour.

Tous les deux, nous étions devenus, chacun à notre manière, le centre d'attraction de la population étudiante. Dès le début, nous avions montré une puissance spirituelle hors du commun, qui nous avait valus d'être remarqués par le fondateur de l'école : Genryûsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, l'actuel capitaine général des treize divisions du Gotei. C'est ainsi que nous avons été choisis avec quelques autres pour une mission dans le monde réel. À cette époque, les armées royales n'avaient pas la puissance qu'elles ont de nos jours et, dès notre troisième année, certains d'entre nous remplissaient déjà le devoir d'un Shinigami.

C'est une chose que de s'entraîner avec un condisciple et de se mettre au défi de le vaincre, c'en est une autre que de combattre à ses côtés. L'assurance qu'on éprouve dans sa propre force, la confiance qu'on met dans celle de ses camarades, sont assez fragiles lorsque, inexpérimenté, on est confronté au danger.

Lui, il a tout de suite fait le premier pas. Jûshirô s'est avancé devant tout le monde et a dégainé son sabre. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de voir son visage pour savoir que son sourire avait disparu de ses lèvres. Il était fort. Sa présence était impressionnante. Derrière lui, tous se sont sentis rassurés. L'air s'est chargé de la tension annonciatrice de la bataille, faisant frissonner notre peau. Chacun a marché d'un pas plus résolu, a tenu d'une main plus ferme la poignée de son zanpakutô. L'excitation m'a gagné, moi qui n'étais guère enthousiaste à l'idée de me battre. Et je me suis tenu pour la première fois à ses côtés, rempli du désir de l'accompagner et de le soutenir.

Qu'est-ce qui me faisait croire qu'il en avait besoin, quand tous, autour de lui, tiraient leur courage de leur admiration envers lui ? Sa puissance était indéniable. Souvent, nous rivalisions sans jamais nous départager. Mais, au moment de nous élancer, une infime hésitation s'est glissée dans son élan. Le regard ciblé sur l'adversaire que je m'étais choisi, j'ai envoyé un « Allons-y ! » déterminé et énergique. Alors, ensemble, nous avons bondi, brandissant nos sabres, et avons asséné, avec un brio identique, le premier coup d'une longue série.

Durant cette journée, nos regards se sont croisés à multiples reprises, comme inexorablement attirés l'un par l'autre. Mon cœur a battu plus fort quand j'ai lu dans le brun lumineux de ses yeux le même intérêt que le mien. La recherche futile d'une idylle volage a trouvé une fin. Dans la réalité des coups de sabres, dans la possibilité réelle des blessures ou de la mort, je me suis dépouillé du manteau irresponsable que je revêtais d'ordinaire. J'ai découvert, au-delà de l'ivresse de ma folle jeunesse, le véritable enjeu de ma vie : Jûshirô.  
C'était un territoire inexploré. Les minauderies féminines que j'ornais de mes compliments étaient absentes du visage de ce guerrier, où la détermination combative renforçait le carré du menton, révélant l'aspect viril qu'il aurait lorsqu'il serait plus âgé. L'embarras que j'aimais à provoquer chez les jeunes filles inconscientes de leurs charmes était à l'opposé des assauts directs de son regard, qui répondait à chacun des miens, au gré de nos évolutions dans la bataille. Mon corps s'est échauffé, et, lorsque tout s'est terminé, c'est vers Jûshirô que je me suis tourné.  
Au milieu des restes ensanglantés des Hollows que nous venions d'abattre, le souffle court, épuisé par l'effort, je l'ai jaugé, j'ai cherché à définir ce qui m'envahissait. Le temps s'est figé pour nous deux. Il me regardait aussi, et sa douceur est venue m'entourer, je me suis senti accepté.

Ce n'est que le soir venu que j'ai su que le destin s'était acharné contre lui et m'avait joué un vilain tour.

J'étais décidé à découvrir cet autre côté des aventures galantes, avec plus de sérieux que je n'en avais jamais éprouvé. J'ai frappé à la porte de sa chambre. La sincérité de son sourire, lorsqu'il m'a aperçu, a fait valser au loin toutes les incertitudes que j'aurais pu avoir. Je ne m'étais pas trompé. Lui et moi, c'était une réalité.  
Mais il n'avait pas fait trois pas à l'intérieur de la pièce en m'invitant à entrer qu'une quinte de toux l'a secoué. Une de celles qui vous assure que ce n'est pas la première ; une de celles qui vous prévient que ce ne sera pas la dernière ; une de celles qui vous étreint la poitrine quand celui qui en est victime se trouve être celui que vous aimez ; une de celles qui vous effraie, alors même que vous avez passé votre journée à vaincre de redoutables monstres qui n'avaient eu qu'un but, vous emporter dans le néant.

Je suis resté silencieux, incapable de bouger. Il m'a regardé d'un air contrit en tirant un mouchoir de sa manche, avec lequel il a essuyé le sang qui venait de couler sur ses lèvres.

« Excuse-moi, m'a-t-il dit. C'est ennuyeux, mais il n'y a pas de cure. »

Il a penché la tête sur le côté, comme s'il venait de plaisanter, et je me suis approché, et je l'ai embrassé.

Cette nuit là, je lui ai fait l'amour. Nous avons tâtonné, nous avons ri de notre maladresse, nous nous sommes émus de nos réactions. Un corps d'homme est si différent d'un corps de femme. Et pourtant, ce corps qui appartenait au même genre que le mien, je le connaissais. Tout était étrange et familier. Je savais le toucher où il en éprouverait du plaisir, il possédait la même connaissance que la mienne. Mais nos sentiments étaient nouveaux, délicats et effrayants. Ils nous ont emportés dans une passion oublieuse du lendemain, et nous nous sommes baignés dedans, osant ce qu'aucun de nous deux n'avait jamais songé à faire avant ce jour.  
Alors que j'étais plongé en lui, l'étreignant, caressant la pointe de ses épaules du bout de mes lèvres, il a murmuré mon prénom : « Shunsui ».  
C'était comme un appel, une supplique désespérée. Je l'ai regardé, et je l'ai trouvé au bord des larmes. Il retenait une émotion que je ne savais pas lire. J'avais beau l'envelopper de mon intention de l'aimer, c'était comme si quelque chose lui manquait. Je n'ai compris que plus tard ce que c'était.

L'espoir... L'espoir d'un avenir serein, qu'il pourrait partager sans crainte.

Cette nuit là, nous n'avons pas dormi. Nous avons émergé de la marée de notre désir sans forces, sans pensées. Nous nous sommes effondrés l'un à côté de l'autre et, lorsque nous avons retrouvé notre souffle, nous avons parlé.

Nous avons parlé sans nous arrêter. Je voulais tout connaître de lui. Le nom de chacun de ses frères et de ses sœurs, les livres qu'il aimait, ce qu'il préférait manger, pourquoi il voulait devenir Shinigami, où il avait passé son enfance, comment ses parents s'étaient connus, s''il avait déjà aimé... Il en savait déjà beaucoup sur moi. Cela m'a fait rire. Nous étions bien, mais en même temps, une angoisse sourde s'était logée dans un coin de mes entrailles. Un pressentiment m'assaillait.

Le petit matin est arrivé, il a fallu se quitter.

Avant de partir, j'ai voulu lui dire ce que j'avais découvert la veille : « Je t'ai... » ! Il m'en a empêché en mettant un doigt sur mes lèvres. J'ai refermé la bouche en avalant la fin ce mot que j'aurais tant voulu qu'il entende. Il a caressé ma barbe naissante de sa paume et a fait une drôle de grimace au contact irritant. Lui était encore imberbe. Puis, il a souri, de ce sourire qu'il montre à tout le monde et que j'ai exécré, à cet instant.

« Soyons amis », m'a-t-il dit.

Il était sérieux ! Je n'en ai pas cru mes oreilles. J'ai reculé d'un pas, me soustrayant à son contact. J'ai porté ma main à la joue qu'il venait de caresser. J'étais sous le choc, mais en même temps, je savais que derrière son refus se trouvait une raison qu'il ne formulait pas. De toute façon, je ne voulais pas la comprendre.

« Il est trop tard pour ça, ai-je rétorqué. Ne me dis pas que je te suis indifférent, je ne te croirai pas. »

Il m'a regardé tristement, avec tant de douceur que j'ai fini par détester cette sensation.

« Je ne peux pas continuer, a-t-il expliqué. Je ne peux pas me laisser emporter. J'ai besoin...Kof ! Kof ! »

Cette toux, qui sous le coup d'une émotion intense, déchire sans pitié ses poumons, est venue interrompre sa confession. Cette toux, âpre et dénuée de chaleur, est venue à sa rescousse. Elle est la raison derrière laquelle il se retranche, tout comme le motif pour lequel il me repousse. Elle sera toujours entre nous.

Ce matin là, je n'ai pas compris clairement ce qui se passait. Dans mon égoïsme et ma vanité, je pensais être la solution à tous ses maux. Je pensais être celui qui le sauverait. Bien plus tard, quand mon acharnement a fini par le miner ; quand mon insistance l'a livré à moi, agité et languissant ; quand nos nuits l'ont épuisé ; quand je n'ai pas su me dominer, quand j'ai cherché ailleurs l'abandon auquel il ne se laissait plus aller ; quand ses yeux ont dardé d'un reproche silencieux ; quand, passées la peine et la blessure, une inébranlable conviction a éclairé son visage, j'ai vu que mon amour n'était pas ce qu'il lui fallait. Et j'ai consenti à m'éloigner.

**fin du chapitre deux**


	3. Sérénité

Disclaimer : Bleach est un manga de **Tite Kubo**, à qui j'ai emprunté les personnages et l'univers.

* * *

**Sérénité**

Le soir tombe sur le Seireitei. Assis à même le sol, le dos appuyé contre le mur, je m'aperçois que l'après-midi s'est écoulé pendant que j'étais plongé dans mes souvenirs. Je reviens au présent, au visage de Jûshirô, endormi, la tête sur mes genoux. La fraîcheur monte du plancher, alors je le redresse un peu, en amenant son buste dans le berceau que forment mon ventre et mon bras, et je l'entoure, d'une main sur son épaule.

Ses cheveux glissent sur mon avant-bras. Ils sont excessivement longs. Blancs, sur toute leur longueur, leur teinte tranche sur le foncé de ma peau. Il m'est inaccessible. Mais je m'aperçois que je ne suis pas aussi bouleversé que je pourrais l'être. Il me suffit de le tenir contre moi et de caresser sa chevelure. En quoi ai-je changé ?

Il ouvre les yeux et me sourit, apaisé. La fièvre l'a quitté. Tout paraît si simple.

« Il est tard, constate-t-il.  
— Comment vas-tu, Ukitake ? »

Nous n'usons pas de nos prénoms. Il n'est Jûshirô que dans le secret de mon esprit, et j'aime à croire que Shunsui habite ses rêves.

« En pleine forme ! », plaisante-t-il.

Si rarement mélancolique, jamais amer, il ne regrette rien alors qu'il en aurait toutes les raisons. Et je me prends à me calquer sur son exemple, à profiter du même calme que le sien, à me réjouir de sa bonne humeur. Ma présence éloigne les soucis qui reviendront demain. Au moins, je veux m'en attribuer le mérite.

« Kyôraku, je ne vais pas la laisser mourir, dit-il, soudain.  
— Je sais. »

Il s'assoit. Ce que nous taisons nous est transparent. Nous nous connaissons si bien.

« Je suis content de te voir ».

Les années ont passé, néanmoins il conserve cette innocence confuse qui m'a fait le remarquer. Il est parfois comme un enfant inconscient des enjeux autour de lui, parfois comme un Bodhisattva qui, alors même qu'il connaît tous les secrets de la vie et ceux de l'après-vie, se refuse l'accès au paradis pour consacrer son existence à soulager le fardeau d'autrui.

« Regarde, ne dirait-on pas que tu n'as plus qu'à tendre la main pour saisir le bonheur ? »

Je lui fais mon sourire le plus charmeur et avance mon bras pour l'aider à se relever. Il accepte avec grâce et joue, l'espace de quelques minutes, l'amant que j'aurais voulu qu'il soit. Et là, interdit, je m'aperçois que ce souhait fait partie du passé. Je sens mon cœur battre tranquillement dans ma poitrine. Je le serre encore et suis rassuré de la force retrouvée de ses jambes. Je le laisse aller. Mon jeu amoureux n'est plus qu'un jeu. Depuis trop longtemps, j'ai réservé à d'autres les bouleversements de mon tempérament passionné. Auprès de lui, je goûte à la stabilité et à la profondeur de notre relation. Quand cela est-il arrivé ?  
Mais il ne s'éloigne pas. Incrédule, je sens son sexe, épais, doté d'une volonté bien à lui, se tendre entre ses jambes. Une chaleur me transperce. Nos corps nous trahissent.

« Jûshirô, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? ».

Ma voix tremble. Je suis en colère. Il baisse les yeux là où réside l'organe insoumis et me répond, contrit :

« Je suis désolé. »

J'étouffe un soupir. Je le serre encore contre moi. J'embrasse le dessus de sa tête. Je lisse ses cheveux entre mes doigts. Ses joues sont rosies, mais ce n'est pas par la fièvre. Le désir ? L'embarras ? Je l'aime de la plus totale des manières, bien trop pour lui faire reprendre un chemin que nous avons déjà parcouru. Il sait que je ne me satisferai pas d'une seule nuit. Je ne veux pas le voir à nouveau user ses forces dans notre amour. Je sens mourir en moi le trouble de mes sens, remplacé par un sentiment bienvenu d'affection intense. Le tenir contre moi, avoir la preuve de sa faillibilité, fait s'envoler toute ma révolte.

Il relève le menton vers moi et me regarde, penaud. L'incongru de la situation n'est pas sans ironie. Nous éclatons brusquement de rire, relâchant la tension qui s'est emparée de nous. Lorsque j'arrive à me calmer, je réalise que chaque journée de ces si nombreuses années a fait du mensonge qu'était notre amitié notre unique vérité.

Le dîner est bientôt servi dans l'un des salons ouverts sur l'étang. L'atmosphère de cette fin de journée est propice au maintien de notre tranquillité. Pas une ride ne brise la surface de l'eau. Aucune arrière-pensée ne vient déranger la sincérité du plaisir que nous prenons dans la compagnie l'un de l'autre. Le moment venu, je pars sans me retourner.

Les journées suivantes sont riches d'événements perturbants, bousculant notre routine et notre paix, remettant en cause ce que nous, Shinigamis, considérons comme acquis : la valeur de l'ordre de notre monde.  
L'alarme d'intrusion résonne soudain dans toutes les divisions. Le vacarme de l'enceinte qui se referme sur le Seireitei se propage dans les rues. Nous nous croyons à l'abri, mais la suspicion mine nos rangs. Nul ne sait comment, des âmes errantes pénètrent dans nos murs. La loi martiale autorisant le port de nos zanpakutôs est promulguée. Aizen, capitaine à la réputation sans tache, est retrouvé assassiné. La date de l'exécution de la petite Kuchiki est avancée... Je n'ai jamais été aussi perplexe que ces derniers jours.  
Cependant, j'obéis à mon devoir en combattant l'un des intrus humains. Conséquemment, je m'interroge sur le bien-fondé de notre justice. Voilà un jeune homme qui place l'amitié au-dessus de sa vie et m'affronte, sans espoir de gagner, pour sauver une quasi-inconnue. Sont-ils tous ainsi, les habitants de la Terre ? Notre aveuglement n'en est que plus pathétique.

Quoi qu'il en soit, toute cette effervescence n'empêche pas le jour fatidique d'arriver. Le sôkyoku va s'abattre sur la petite Rukia, sous le regard de son frère qui ne battra pas d'un cil. Nous nous sommes réunis pour assister à l'exécution de la sentence, mais beaucoup sont absents. Notre chef de la police militaire gronde.  
Sur la colline battue aux quatre vents, je perçois la tristesse de Nanao. Pourtant, c'est l'étonnement qui nous saisit lorsque la véritable forme de l'arme se dévoile. Un immense oiseau de feu se déploie devant nos yeux, menaçant de sa furie la fragile silhouette de la condamnée, suspendue au portique, si haut dans le ciel. L'urgence s'empare de moi.

Les événements se précipitent. In extremis, une âme errante aux cheveux couleur orange intervient en se plaçant entre Rukia et son bourreau enflammé. Mon soulagement devient plus grand encore, lorsque Jûshirô se montre enfin, porteur de l'instrument qui peut sceller la machine meurtrière. La confusion qui s'empare de nos collègues nous permet d'agir pour déclencher le sceau sans en être empêchés. Puis, chacun choisit son camp.  
Rukia est emportée au loin par l'un de ses amis, qui se trouve être le second du capitaine Kuchiki et semble en cheville avec l'âme errante. Certains courent à leur poursuite, d'autres protègent leur fuite : lieutenants et capitaines s'affrontent. Byakuya Kuchiki, plus hautain que jamais, se range du côté de la loi et combat l'humain aux cheveux orange. Jûshirô vole à la rescousse des siens. Le capitaine général se dresse devant lui. Il n'est plus temps. Jûshirô s'affole. Je réalise que ce que je redoutais le plus est inévitable.

Ce que Jûshirô et moi venons de faire s'apparente à une insurrection. Quel qu'en soit le motif, il faut s'attendre à des représailles. Celui qui fut notre maître, celui que nous respectons, n'acceptera pas de justification. C'est par son épée qu'il nous fera entendre son jugement. En un éclair, je visualise le lieu où nous nous trouvons plongé sous un déluge de flammes. J'agrippe Jûshirô et l'emporte.

« Non ! Je ne peux pas abandonner mes hommes », m'oppose Jûshirô, désespéré. Je le raisonne : « C'est si nous combattons là-bas que leur vie sera en danger. Yama-ji ne nous fera pas de quartier. »

Cette fuite n'en est pas une. Je sais pertinemment que notre commandant nous rattrapera aisément.

###

Le vent hurle sur la plaine où nous nous sommes réfugiés. Mais ce ne sont pas des courants d'air normaux qui nous entourent. La pression spirituelle du plus terrifiant et du plus fort des Shinigamis de tous les temps s'abat sur nous. Il nous faut toute notre volonté pour ne pas vaciller. Des sentiments mitigés nous envahissent : le respect, l'admiration pour celui qui nous a tout appris ; la certitude que cette fois-ci, il est dans l'erreur ; la déception qu'il ne le comprenne pas. Il a fait de nous des êtres à la volonté indépendante, des soldats qui protègent la justice en laquelle ils croient. Comment réagir autrement que nous le faisons quand la justice que nous devons suivre n'est plus digne de notre confiance ?

Nous nous croyions prêts au combat, mais devant cet homme qui nous a tout enseigné, qui remonte dans nos souvenirs et nous appelle "ses fils", l'hésitation apparaît. Si je ne cède pas à mes propres réticences, c'est que Jûshirô, à coté, a besoin de moi. Si je flanche, il flanchera aussi, et ce sera la fin, pour nous et pour tous ceux qui comptent sur nous.

« Allons-y, dis-je, étonnamment calme.  
— Oui », enchaîne Jûshirô avant d'entamer le chant qui libère son zanpakutô.

Nous évoluons dans un même train de pensées. Notre décision est prise.

Un temps, les rivières de flammes qui naissent du sabre de Genryûsai sont éclipsées par les vagues et le vent qui habitent les nôtres. Nous possédons les seuls zanpakutôs doubles de toute la Soul Society. Aucun ne peut rester indifférent face aux lames que nous tenons dans chacune de nos mains et qui encadrent notre corps, telles de vibrantes armures. Jûshirô et moi étions faits pour nous rencontrer.

L'air est brûlant. Le plus vieux, le plus puissant de tous les zanpakutôs de feu, - que dis-je ? -, de tous les zanpakutôs ayant jamais existé, nous fait face. Le reiatsu de son maître est incandescent. Des langues de chaleur viennent nous saluer et réduisent en cendre tout ce qui se soumet à leur caresse traîtresse. Nous leur opposons notre fermeté et notre force. Nous sommes unis.

Vient la seconde précédant l'assaut. L'atmosphère, rempli de nos tensions qui se percutent, tremble. Le grondement s'amplifie, fait vibrer nos tympans. Notre pas s'allonge, nos yeux se fixent, et l'invisible signal est donné : d'un même élan, Jûshirô et moi nous jetons à l'encontre du capitaine général Genryûsai Yamamoto Shigekuni. En cet instant, toute ambiguïté est absente.

Ce combat nous fait revenir dans la mémoire de notre jeunesse, munis de toute l'expérience que nous avons acquise depuis. Nous traversons une forêt de flammes, aux arbres de feu si hauts qu'ils atteignent les nuages. Rien n'existe plus autour de nous que cette marée purificatrice qui détruit toute chose en ce monde. La réalité de sa brûlure présente fait fondre le regret qui est né de notre passé.  
J'ai essayé de poursuivre une émotion fantôme. J'y suis resté accroché jusqu'à me vider de toute consistance. Jûshirô a d'emblée rejeté son existence. C'est en le voyant s'élancer que j'ai compris. J'admire sa force et je ne pourrai pas souffrir qu'il en fasse le sacrifice pour vivre à mes côtés une vie de conte de fée. La réalité, c'est qu'il est, avant d'être celui que j'aime, un Shinigami ; que si je lui ôtais cela il perdrait son identité. Lorsque nous nous sommes aimés, il savait déjà que le prix de notre amour serait trop dur à payer. Notre destin a voulu que nos sentiments restent purs.

J'évolue dans un état second. J'accepte avec gratitude les flammes qui m'enveloppent. Mon ancienne passion devient cendre : il ne reste que ma tendresse. Jûshirô se rend compte de mon manque d'attention. Celui contre lequel nous luttons a longtemps fait figure de père, mais je ne sais pas si j'ai jamais considéré Jûshirô comme un frère. Par contre, alors qu'il apparaît devant moi pour m'apporter son soutien, je sais avec certitude qu'il est la personne la plus proche de moi. Dans la vie comme dans le combat, il est l'unique ami que j'ai jamais eu, il est l'unique ami que j'aurai jamais.

**F I N**


End file.
